The List
by joeykatoey
Summary: A little idea and I'msorryfornotupdatingsooner gift for the readers of Perfection. Crossover of NarutoXInuyshaXShugo Chara. SasuSaku, NaruHina, InuKag, SesshRin, and Amuto! Care for a taste of a wonderful list I put together rated T for language.


**LIST YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS (OCs count) AND ACT AS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN THE GAME:**

**WARNING: DO NOT LOOK AT THE QUESTIONS TILL YOU'VE MADE YOUR LIST OF TOP 10 CHARECTERS!**

**1)Sakura**

**2)Sasuke**

**3)Naruto**

**4)Inuyasha**

**5)Kagome**

**6)Sesshomaru (a.K.a. Fluffy)**

**7)Rin**

**8)Itachi**

**9)Ikuto**

**10)Amu**

Then ask the following questions:

What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

_Is Sasuke being a horn-dog again?_

What if Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

_YOU GODDAMNFUCKIN PERV!GETTHEFUCKOUT!_

Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

O_h...my. Wait thats bull, You love Kagomenot that perverted cat-boy! *smacks him*_

_Inuyasha:*comes to his senses* KAGOME!_

Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

_*CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLI CK* FACEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!_

_*places Rin next to him*_

_EBAAAAAAAAY!_

Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

_FUCK YES!_

_Rin:*nervous smile*_

_Sakura:*bored* Welcome to the family..._

Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

_Itachi! OMFG!*crying*_

Number 9 made fun of your friends?

_Would you like me to rip off what you hold so dear and shove it in your ass?.._

_Ikuto:NOOOOO! *holds his pants*_

_..._

_I was talking about your tail..._

Number 10 ignored you all the time?

_WHAT THE FRUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU AMU-CHII?!_

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

_Two words._

_Kick._

_Ass_

_:)_

It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?

_Ramen. He gets me Ramen..._

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

_Inuyasha: Should I? Hmm..._

_Kagome: INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: FINE DAMMIT! Kaze no Kitsune!_

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

_Help me get through it._

_Kagome: And if all else fails.._

_Kick ass._

You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?

_Sakura:W0W...nee-chan I didnt think you rolled that way_

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

_Rin: It's ok Joey-chan! Love will find a way! *smile*_

_I feel better already!_

You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

_Ikuto: READY. GO!_

_*Sasuke, Itachi, and Ikuto take off shirts. Fangirls and compeitiors fall from nose bleed._

_Itachi:Hn. We're on her team..._

_*They all smirk*_

_NOSEBLEED TSUNAMI!_

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

_Amu: STOP FUCKIN LAUGHING OR YOU'LL DIE!_

_*silence*_

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

_She reminds me of my sister yasi. She makes me want to be the best older sister I can be. Not to mention the fact she smashs boulders..._

Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9. What do you do?

_*nosebleed*_

You're dating 3 and he/she introduces you to her parents. Would you get along?

_Of course I would! But we would end up burning down the kitchen._

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

_Oh hell to the fuck no._

_Sesshy:*shivers*_

_Kagome:*gags*_

Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?

_Show him Rin. Watch the chemistry with popcorn. Extra butter._

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

_I hope she dosen't notice the hickey..._

Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

_You will. Very soon. By the way, are you free Saturday night?_

Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?

_Look your __**very **__**very**__ sexy but I already have someone. I have a cousin name is Amu..._

You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?

_...O.O Aren't you guys cousins?_

You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?

_They destroyed the hotel room fighting for the last of the ramen..._

Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?

_FUCK NO. Plain and simple. FUCKIN N- TO THE -O._

Would 2 trust 5?

_Sasuke: As long as she doesn't jump me._

Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

Amu: Yes?

Inuyasha: Nothin..

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

_Raw steak..._

7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

_Girl Scouts of Japan._

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

_Yep. Itachi's hair is longer so he knows what he's doing._

9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

_Rin: Sesshomaru-sama! It looks like Rin!_

_Sesshomaru: It is adequet for this Sesshomaru. *tucks picture in his armor*_

1 accidentally kicked 10?

_*Amu flys*_

_Sakura: uh..oops?_

2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 8 got it. What would happen?

_Itachi: Well, well, well, looky what we have here._

_Blackmail._

6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?

_Sesshomaru:*snore*_

7 won the lottery?

_Rin: Look at all the green stuff Joey-chan! Lets make origami!_

8 had quite a big secret?

_Itachi: I...I like Brittany Spears_

_We knew._

9 became a singer?

_*FANGIRLS SQUEAL AND DIE* _

_This boys got some pipes..._

10 got a daughter?

_..._

_She looks like Ikuto..._

What would 1 think of 2?

_Sakura: cocky, inconsiderate, sexy, bastard._

_Sasuke:*smug smirk*_

How would 3 greet 4?

_Naruto: Watch were your going dumbfuck!_

_Inuyasha: Watch yourself dumbass!_

_Naruto:BAKA!_

_Inuyasha:TEME!_

What dream would 5 have about 6?

_She would dream of him doing her taxes..._

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

_They like to torture Jaken._

What would make 7 angry at 8?

_Rin: You stole Rin's lollipop!_

_Itachi:No I DIDNT!_

Where would 8 meet 9?

_The "Sexy Dude" convention_

What would 9 never dare to tell 10?

_Ikuto: I dream of her in lingere_

_Amu:*angry blush* Fuckin PERV!_

What would make 10 scared of 1?

_Amu: Her strength...*shudder*_

_Sakura: I said I was SORRY!_

Is 3 Gay?

_Naruto: HELL NO!_

_Dude no offense but have you seen your yaoi fics?!_

_Naruto:B-BUT STILL THAT DOES'NT ME-_

_Hinata: N-NARUTO-KUN IS N-NOT G-GAY!_

_Naruto:Thanks Hina-chan! *hugs her*_

_*faint*_

_Sasuke: Tsk. Dobe._

What if 1-10 read this?

_Sakura: *laugh*_

_Sasuke:*glare*...*smirk*_

_Naruto: HAHAHA-HEY!_

_Inuyasha: Hehehey wait!.. Keh_

_Kagome: *ROFL*_

_Sesshomaru: *scowl*...*amused*_

_Rin:*giggle*_

_Itachi: Fuck yeah I'm that sexy._

_Ikuto: *evil perv grin* ..*scowl* ...Girl Scouts.. Really?_

_Amu: Geez...*blush* *LOL* Not bad_


End file.
